The present invention relates to a method for the control of the illuminance of a surgical light as well as to a surgical light for the carrying out of the method.
In modern surgical lights, the light field generated, i.e. the illuminated area on the operating table, is adjustable by hand or by a motor since different surgical openings have different sizes and depths which require light fields of different sizes. It is disadvantageous here that, on the enlargement of the light field, the illuminance, i.e. the ratio of the luminous flux incident perpendicularly and the size of the illuminated area, falls, since the luminous flux is distributed over a larger area.